The present invention relates generally to carpet cleaning apparatus and more particularly, to improvements in carpet cleaning apparatus which combine conventional agitation and suction cleaning with an additional cleaning means.
It is known that conventional vacuum cleaners do not remove all dirt and dust particles from a carpet. Although agitation combined with suction increases dirt removal, there are dirt and dust particles that adhere to carpet fibers and remain following conventional vacuum cleaning. Thus, remaining particles contribute to a deterioration in carpet appearance over an extended period of time. Of course, apparatus are known such as, for example, carpet shampooers and hot water extractors, which may be utilized to remove these remaining foreign particles. However, frequent use of such apparatus can be time consuming and also expensive if the cleaning is performed by professional carpet cleaners. As a result, such additional carpet cleaning may not be performed as frequently as is preferred and thus, carpet appearance tends to deteriorate appreciably between such thorough cleanings.
It is also known that carpet appearance can be improved by applying only a small amount of liquid or wet cleaning material or by applying a dry cleaning compound or particles to the carpet. Such materials tend to release foreign particles adhering to carpet fibers so that they can be removed by conventional vacuuming. These carpet cleaning techniques are often desirable since the carpet is not wetted at all or only wetted to an insignificant degree so as to avoid long drying times often associated with the more extensive carpet cleaning methods such as shampooing and water extraction. Although they are not intended to replace the more extensive carpet cleaning methods, such techniques do improve carpet surface appearance between more thorough cleanings and may reduce the needed frequency of such thorough cleanings.
Therefore, it would be desirable to develop an improved carpet cleaning apparatus having an auxiliary cleaning device for improving carpet surface appearance. An apparatus which would provide an improved means of mounting and controlling such an auxiliary cleaning device. Such an apparatus which would also provide an improved operating interrelationship with a conventional vacuum cleaner so as to make its use convenient and effective would be highly desirable and is in fact provided by the present invention.